


Стены

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрен умеет разрушать стены</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стены

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Shingeki no Kyojin festival  
> Примечания: пост-канон

Эрен замедляет шаг, потом останавливается и смотрит вниз. Перед ним лежит серо-голубой город: сотни тысяч стекол отражают солнечные лучи, дома сверкают и переливаются. Пока забирались на вершину, Армин говорил: «Люди из Города тоже отгородились, только не стеной». «Они отгородились, — продолжал он, — миллионами миль, морем, лесом, горами, титанами. Уничтожили себе подобных, а оставшихся заперли ради мнимого блага». Армин редко ошибается, и сейчас Эрен мысленно соглашается с ним. 

Сохранившийся за морем и горами мир слишком далеко от того, в котором погибли их товарищи. Эрен смотрит на ползающие коробки машин, и память возвращается вместе с яростью. Разворачивается разом, накрывая разноцветными лоскутами, выталкивая на поверхность слова и понятия: «самолеты», «вертолеты», «автомобили», «телефоны». Эрен зажмуривается. Один лоскут-воспоминание ярче всех.

 

Над головами чистое синее небо, совсем как сейчас, подтаявшая корка льда под ногами, холодные камни разрушенной водонапорной башни, а внизу за бело-коричневым пустырем и городом — стена. Армин бежит рядом, сосредоточенный и мокрый. Кровь все еще течет из разбитого носа, на щеках грязные полоски — вытирал слезы кулаками. Весенний ветер путает светлые волосы, те лезут в глаза, и Армину приходится все время встряхивать головой. Как лошадь. Эрен ухмыляется, тело гудит от возбуждения, изо рта вырываются клубы пара, но совсем не холодно. Наоборот, Эрен вспотел, фуфайка липнет к спине, ладони влажные, на губе застыли соленые капли. 

Эрен ликует, он побил Большого и Сая, защитил Армина, спас книгу. Герой! Жаль Микаса не видела, как он дрался. 

— Мы победили! — Эрен запрыгивает на поваленную оконную раму, качается на одной ноге, раскинув руки. 

Армин останавливается, переводит дух, оглядывается, оторвались или нет. Только после этого садится на камень и, наконец, достает из-за пазухи свое сокровище.

— Фух, цела! — кричит Эрену.

Тот спрыгивает на мерзлую землю, забирает в ладони снег:

— Круто!

Армин шмыгает, стирает кровь и улыбается. Солнце проходит сквозь него, освещает волшебную находку у него на коленях. 

— Если бы они испортили книгу… — бормочет Армин. Эрен подходит ближе, садится рядом, плечом к плечу, прикладывает снежок к его разбитому носу. 

— Ты что! Закапаешь! — Армин отшатывается, смотрит гневно. Круглые синие глаза очень близко, от их взгляда Эрену не по себе. Армин сейчас форменный псих, и все из-за стопки листов в обложке. Эрен пожимает плечами, забрасывает снежок подальше — может даже за стену! И тоже склоняется над желтыми страницами. 

— Потом надо положить ее туда, где твой отец оставил, — говорит Армин. Эрен кивает, от воспоминаний об отце спину щиплет холодом. Они заглянули в тайну, ужасную, огромную, больше любой из их детских тайн. Но уже поздно поворачивать назад. Страх придется зашвырнуть подальше, как комок снега секунду назад. Остается только восторг. Эрен опускает взгляд — разворот испещрен странными схемами, картинками, формулами. Таких он не видел нигде и никогда. Некоторые штуки похожи на телеги, но таких телег Эрен в жизни не встречал. Другие — на лодки, но и лодок таких не существует . Армин ведет пальцем по строчкам. Буквы знакомые, но слова непонятные: «автомобиль», «поезд», «пароход». А когда Армин переворачивает страницу, перед ними появляются механизмы, похожие на птиц. Эрен удивленно вздыхает. 

— Это называется «самолет», — разбирает Армин, поводит плечами под вытертым пальто. — Теперь понимаешь, почему твой отец прячет книги в подвале? Понимаешь, как нам повезло? — спрашивает, поглядывая на Эрена. Тот кивает. 

— Да.

— Где-то за морем есть все эти штуки. Люди изобрели их до того, как появились титаны. 

Эрен удивленно смотрит на Армина. Летающие машины! В них просто невозможно поверить. 

— С чего ты взял?

Армин отвечает тихо, но уверенно:

— Знаю.

И Эрен верит ему, чувствует, что тоже знает. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Слышно, как шумит город внизу, как капает с деревьев вода, как бегут ручьи через пустырь вниз. Потом Армин отворачивается и листает дальше. В древней книге очень много всего, Эрен часто не понимает, что изображено на картинке, под конец непонятные штуки начинают раздражать. 

— Давай вернемся, — он толкает Армина в плечо. Тот просит в ответ:

— Хорошо, только можно я дочитаю?

Эрен разрешает. Зевает, лепит снежки, кидает их вниз, целится в стену, пусть до нее слишком далеко. И воображает, что над лесом летит са-мо-лет. Вот было бы здорово! 

 

Эрен открывает глаза — город никуда не делся, поблескивает стеклами, двигается, шумит. Кажется, Эрен уже был здесь, из-за книги, из-за картинок, из-за слов. Высокие дома, в много десятков этажей, очень быстрые машины на тонкой дороге внизу, жужжащие — над головой. Вертолет. 

— Эрен, быстрее! Спускаемся! — кричит на ухо Армин. Краем глаза Эрен замечает, что у того лицо и волосы в крови, рука изранены. Его голос тонкий и слабый, но Эрен слушается, потому что за физической слабостью скрывается уверенность. Он спрыгивает на следующий уступ. Позади море, горы, поля и леса, сражения и смерть. Вместе с Армином Эрен очутился в мире, который от них прятали столько лет. Мире, сохраненном для избранных, волшебном мире из книги. Вот только теперь Эрен знает, что титанов придумали люди, чтобы убивать других людей.

— Вперед, Эрен, пока они не начали стрелять. 

Он подчиняется, бросается вниз, навстречу титанам и машинам. Ему не страшно. Он привык ломать стены. Пусть даже невидимые. И Армин сидит у него на плече, а значит у них все получится. Эрен не сомневается. Они заслужили триумфальное возвращение, во имя человечества.


End file.
